Accidently In Love
by angelkiss112
Summary: this story is about Soundwave Who found a strange femme
1. Chapter 1 : Lost and found

Lost And Found

Starscream kept blabbering how good he could be as a leader for the decepticons.

Soundwave sighed silently. Since lord Megatron has gotten that accident of the Space bridge explosion he couldn't stop talking about that he must take over the lead of the Decepticons. That lord Megatron were too far in a critical situation for leading the Decepticons. Actually he can't lead the Decepticons…

Soundwave waved at Starscream to let him know that he was going for a patrol.

Soundwave flew through the air and spotted something in the canyon. He flew carefully down to look what it was. He landed behind a huge rock and transformed back in his normal form. He looked carefully to what lies future and his spark beat faster to what he saw. He saw a beautiful femme. She was baldy wounded. Soundwave wanted to walk to her but what if it was a trap of the Autobots? His curiosity token over him and walked carefully to the femme. She was so badly hurt that she even didn't notice him. Soundwave looked closer to her now. Soundwave searched for her insignia and were surprised what he found. A Decepticon insignia. This couldn't be possible! He knew every decepticon with Lord Megatron but this femme he didn't know. The femme began to shook and her optics began to flicker. She needed medical help right now. Soundwave transformed in his alt mode and picked her gently up with his tentacles. He flew as fast as he could to the Nemesis.

When he came in several drones were watching at him and began to speak softly to each other.

"Who's That Femme?"

"I don't know"

"Why has Soundwave a femme with him?"

Soundwave ignored this and transformed back and took the femme away from the drone's. He walked to Knock Out operation room. Knock out were surprised to see him. "Ahh Soundwave glad to see you how have you.." Knock out didn't finished his line when he saw the femme closely to offline mode. "Where did you find here?" Soundwave shook his head and laid her on the operation bed." Sorry my bad but she is in a critical condition I will help her but I need the help of Breakdown could you search him for me? Then I will help her now." Soundwave walked away from Knock out and the Femme Searching for Break down.

Soundwave founded Break down in the Fighting dome practicing with some drones. Soundwave played Knock out's voice and Break down's concentration was away so a drone punched him in the face. Break down felt before Soundwave feet's the drones began to chuckle but stopped when they saw Break down's angry face. "What do you need me for Soundwave?" He Yelled "Can't you see im busy?" Soundwave played again Knock Out's voice and Break Down calmed down. "So a femme is in trouble? Why didn't you say so?" Break Down transformed to his alt mode and drove away to the operation room. Soundwave did the same.


	2. Chapter 2 : Life

Life

Knock out was busy with the femme when Break down and Soundwave came in the operation room. Knock out didn't look up but said immediately to Break down what he had to do and sent Soundwave out of the operation room to update commander Starscream what happened.

Starscream was mad on Soundwave but was exited to. A new unknown decepticon femme? Soundwave knew al the decepticons but bot this one, so what's so special about her? How did she managed to keep her self secret and why is she a decepticon? And why is she in so critical situation? When Starscream was fully in his thoughts Soundwave began to worry more about the femme. Starscream had a smirk on his face that he didn't like.

They walked in to the operation room. Soundwave sighed silently the femme was stable but not able to talk. Starscream walked around the femme like he saw the humans did by those how did they called? Horses? Soundwave shook the thought away and watched closer to the femme. He saw that Knock out and Break down did there job to recover her. "Knock out what is her situation now?" said Starscream. "She's stable Starscre.. I I mean Commander Starscream. She had a rough time. If Soundwave didn't found her then she was offline." Soundwave was relieved after he heard this. In a strange way he felt kind of connected with her. Why? He didn't know how to answer that question. Knock out sent us away from the unknown femme he told us that she will maybe awake tomorrow.

2 Days were over and the unknown femme wasn't still awake. Soundwave Began to worry again but Knock out relaxed him that it was logic. The unknown femme was exhausted of keeping her self alive. Knock out told him that she had a fiery spirit and that she would be fin.

Starscream began to blabbering again that she would be useful as a spy. No one knew her. Maybe only lord Megatron could know her. But he's not here with his mind. Starscream Chuckled. Soundwave didn't liked that when he did that. What was Starscream planning to do? Soundwave walked away to the room were the femme laid.

When Soundwave came in the room he looked at the femme. Still the same he thought. He Sighed silent again. He walked towards to her and watched her carefully. He noticed that she had sort kind of blades on her back. Would her altmode be a helicopter? When he was fully in thoughts he didn't noticed that her optic began to flicker.

She began to move a little and she began to see where she was she noticed that a strange bot sat here. She moved immediately and grabbed Soundwave by his head. Soundwave was to shocked by the suddenly movement to do anything to defend him self. "Who are you! And where am I!" She yelled. Soundwave didn't know what to do, he could only stare at her. What a magnificent power she had so suddenly.

Soundwave played what happened to her and what they did to her and in what for condition she was. The femme let him go. "So you are my rescuer?" Soundwave nodded yes. She stood up and walked circles and then she walked towards to Soundwave and reached her hand out to Soundwave. "Im Sinan nice to meet you." She smiled when she said this. Soundwave grabbed her hand and stood up." Soundwave" he only said.

Then the others came in to see what happened.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Meeting

Sorry peeps that it took so long. It took me so long because bad thing are happening around me :C thank you~

The meeting

"What in Primus name is going on here?" yelled Starscream when he came in the room. Followed by Knock out and Breakdown. Then he saw that Sinan was awake.

"So you're finally awake" Starscream looked at Sinan with a smirk. "Gladly to see you are fine" Sinan nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Sinan sir?.."

"Starscream , Commander Starscream." He smiled." Knock out, check her if everything works fine and if so, Soundwave guide her then to a free room." Soundwave nodded "I want to speak to you in 3 hours Sinan we have some things to discuss." After that he left the room and with a last glance to Sinan and smirked. Sinan saw this and shivered.

After Knock out was done with Sinan, Sinan and Soundwave walked through the Nemesis.

Sinan wondered where she was. It was so familiar to her but she can't remember what. They came to a empty room and as a Gentle bot he opened the door for Sinan.

"Thank you Soundwave" She smiled "Are you going to pick me up in 3 hours?" Soundwave nodded. "Ah okee, Well then I will see you in 3 hours." She waved to Soundwave and closed the door.

Sinan walked through the room, thinking where she was. It looked so familiar for her, but of what? She dropped herself on the bed. What happened to me? She was flying above the canyon and something was following her. But what? She couldn't remember that. It was a plane that for sure.. And out of nowhere doomed something on front of her and then it went all black. Deep in her thoughts she didn't here the knocking on the door. Soundwave came in and saw that Sinan was asleep. Shoot he didn't want to make her awake and wanted to be attacked again. Soundwave sighed and gave it a try again. He walked to her and touched her by her arm. She was immediately. "Oh, sorry Soundwave she fell asleep in my thoughts." Sinan stood up stretched a bit and began to follow Soundwave.

Soundwave and Sinan came in the control room of the Nemesis. Starscream was waiting there for them and watched them when they came in. Starscream sat on a throne in a shape of a decepticon logo. Soundwave made an angry noise to Starscream. Sinan knew immediately that Starscream wasn't aloud to sit on that throne. "Yeah yeah Soundwave, I know that already but someone has to lead the decepticons when the almighty lord is in a critical situation?" Starscream smiled when he said this and stood up. He walked towards to Sinan. "Sinan I have a few questions for you are you free willed to answer these?" Sinan nodded. Starscream pointed to a chair to let her know that she could sit down. She walked with Soundwave to it. He let Sinan sit down and stood behind her. Starscream sat on the other chair.

"So Sinan, do you know who or what attacked you?"

"No commander Starscream, I know only that I've been followed above the canyon. And it flew a few clicks behind me. I began to fly through the canyon and out of nowhere something attacked me and then.. I don't remember anything anymore."

"Mhhh, a plane you said? Could you see the colour of it?"

"No sir"

"Okee, enough about that. Now I want to know more about you."

"Like what sir?"

"What is your vehicle mode.?"

"Kamov Hokum sir."

"A helicopter? Strange choice for a femme, especially the colour choice."

"What's wrong with my colour choice?" Shouted Sinan.

"It's too obvious, my dear Sinan. Even with the camo print. But who were your parents?"

"My mother was Androia the purple wind and my father… Wilddagger the golden one"

"Wait what?" Yelled Starscream. "Wilddagger the golden one? YOU'RE AN AUTOBOT CHILD?"

"NO I AM NOT! I AM A PROUD DECEPTICON! IM NOT LIKE MY MOTHER!" Sinan's optics glowed fiery to Starscream. Starscream did a step back.

"How dare you to talk to me like that! Have respect for the commander or you will be punished! A drone spoke to Sinan "Shut up you stupid!" Yelled Starscream to the drone. "Your mother I know her of something but I can't remember what but I know why she's dead"

Sinan looked away

"It's her own fault I got that filthy Autobot energon flowing inside me. If she didn't fall for that Autobot she wouldn't be dead now." Sinan stood up and walked away a bit from Starscream and Soundwave. "She fell in love with Wilddagger in a neutral club. They were immediately in love. No one knew about it. My mother got busted by the autobots when she was in the Autobot zone. She got killed immediately. Wilddagger protected her, I was already inside her and almost close to get out. Wilddagger knew that and ripped my mothers belly open and pulled me out and he fled. Wilddagger never actually wanted children so he dumped me at a neutral hotel. After that he got killed by the autobots for betrayal. I got picked up by an old decepticon femme. She was nice to me and cared for me good and learned me how to fight. After I was a full grown femme she told me to go to a place were I should be safe. She knew that the autobots were after me to kill me. Autobots don't like filthy bloods you know? She told me to go to earth, after I left a nano click I heard someone coming in her house a killed her." Sinan was quiet for a long time. "Then this happened to me and met you."

Starscream didn't know what to say after she told this. Sinan stared to the sky.

Soundwave felt she was sad so he walked to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Sinan was surprised of his touch and smiled to him.

A drone interrupted the moment and screamed "Commander Starscream! Commander Starscream!"

"What is it?" yelled Starscream at the drone.

"Lord Megatron has awoken!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Relatives

Sorry people that it took so long! I was on a vacation! Btw from now one the story will be part mine and part the episodes!

Relatives

"M-m-m-MEGATRON?" Said Starscream with disgust.

"Yes commander Starscream" The drone did a step back and bowed, he felt that Starscream was angered. "A-a Autobot came in, named Bumblebee. He did something to Lord Megatron and then he awoken."

If Starscream was a puffer fish he would already been blown up.

"How in the Allsparks name could some one passed our security! Who had the security duty!"

"I…I.. I sir" a small drone stood forward.

Starscream walked to the drone looked at him and in a optic blink he stabbed him. Everyone could see him struggle and then quickly after the struggle his optics fell out.

Sinan looked away with disgust. How could Starscream do this to his comrades?

"THIS WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T DO YOUR WORK WELL!" yelled Starscream. But everyone else knew that he had to rage on someone because of Megatron.

"I would say the same my dear Starscream" like a fleshling Starscream was shocked of the suddenly voice.

"M-m-MASTER! Your back online!" Starscream bowed for the bot who stood in the dark.

"Ahh, Yes Starscream and not thanks to YOU" The bot walked forward. Sinan saw that Starscream did a few steps back. She looked at the bot who walked towards to Starscream. She was impressed about the bot and confused. The bot where bigger that Starscream and Soundwave. He was warm grey and the weirdest part was he had purple eyes.

"You failed me to awake me Starscream!" said the bot

"B-b-but lord Megatron we did our best to awaken you! We putted Knock out our greatest medic to help you! We searched every where for help! But we couldn't find anything!"

"YOU FOOL! Can't you remind that you token MY Dark Energon out of me?" yelled Megatron. Like Starscream was hitted by a earth train he felt backwards.

"My Lord I thought that it were hurting you!" tried Starscream to protect him self but it was already to late Megatron grabbed his face and thrown him against the wall. Starscream was wise enough and fled.

"YOU PATHETHIC FOOL BE A DECEPTICON AND FIGHT BACK!" but Starscream was already away.

"Fool…" Megatron turned to Soundwave and then he noticed Sinan.

"Impossible!"

Sinan was shocked by his look. He had disbelieve in his eyes. Megatron walked towards her and she did automatically a step back till she was against the wall. Megatron watched her carefully like Starscream did earlier but Megatron had something trustworthy in his eyes.

"What's your name" He whispered.

"Sinan" she said.

"Your full name please Sinan" he said.

"I don't have Sir" Sinan got a little confused. What did he want from her?

"Oh you have, Sinan you have" Megatron said this with a smirk.

"Your name is Sinan Blade… My little niece"


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunion

Sorry for the long delay! Im a bit busy with my new school :T but in this chapter I will let you show that Megatron has a soft side to, and Sinan learn something more about the Mighty Leader of the Decepticons!

Reunion

Like they all planned with each other they watched immediately to Sinan. Sinan didn't know what to say or what to do. She only could stare at her uncle.

"Surprised are you uh?" Said Megatron. Sinan could only nod.

"Tsk, I expected that the lady who took care of you would tell you that." Megatron turned his back to her and watched over the drones and the other bots "Leave the room all of you. Except you Sinan Blade and Soundwave"

Soundwave was surprised that he didn't had to leave the room. But that make him shiver to. What did he want of him? Or did he notice already that he stood close to her?

"Soundwave, I heard that you founded Sinan Blade" Soundwave nodded to confirm his question. "So, because you found her I am asking you if you would like to take care of her. Do you agree with this" Soundwave looked at Sinan and she nodded yes and so he did. "I am glad to hear that, Soundwave you are my loyalists Decepticon. So that is a reason why I am asking you this. But if something will happen to her I will rip your spark out of your chamber, understood?" Soundwave nodded again.

He was happy to hear that he was Sinan's guardian but at the same time scared. What were her capabilities and what did attacked her? Will it do it again? If so and something happens to her Soundwave was dead to. But for some reason he would do it.. For her.

"Sinan Blade I think you have a few questions for me right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Haha Don't Call me Sir Sinan Blade, just call me uhh… Uncle Megatron ok?"

"Understood. Uncle Megatron" Soundwave chuckled after she said it and Sinan chuckled to.

"What's so funny? Both of you explain it?" Megatron didn't understood it

"Well Sir, I I mean Uncle Megatron, it's just you don't quit look like an uncle."

"Oh, now I understand it." Megatron smirked. "You have to get used to it then! But now Soundwave would you leave? So Sinan can ask freely about her self and what happened around her." Soundwave nodded and left the room.

"So Sinan what do you want to ask me?"

Sinan looked up to her uncle. What does she had to ask? He was like a complete stranger to her. She only knew he was the leader of the mighty decepticons and a few seconds ago her uncle.

"Well Sinan, im waiting" said Megatron.

"Well... Why didn't you take care of me instead Greyblade?"

"Good question Sinan. But the reason was I didn't know HOW to take care of you. I never had a sparkling. And your father never wanted me to take care of you. So he took you to a neutral place, and met Greyblade. He told her to keep you secret. She did that for a while, till she heard that he was killed and his name was. She knew that that the bot was with the femme decepticon. So she informed me. I was confused to hear that I was an uncle. I asked het if she still wanted to take care of you. She was pleased to hear this, she was old and rusty. Here time came soon and she didn't want to be alone when she was going to die."

Sinan was amazed from what she just heard from her uncle. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Then those blasted Autobots came after you. Greyblade knew this so she let you flee. Then she was killed. You were gone and I didn't know where you were." Megatron looked away from her.

Sinan punched the wall

"It's my entire fault that she's dead! If that DUMBASS didn't take me to her she wouldn't be dead now!" Sinan punched the wall again. Energon began to drip out of her hand.

"Sinan stop that! That's not true what you are saying! It's my fault that I came to late! I got informed to late." Megatron walked towards to her and grabbed her hand that bleeds.

"So don't blame yourself but me. If I weren't there sooner it wouldn't be happened."

Sinan calmer her self down. It was true what her uncle just said. But it wasn't his fault. It's the fault of those slagged Autobots. Megatron was just to late to safe her..

"I think you know enough for now. I got a seeker to catch." Told Megatron her.

Sinan nodded and walked toward the door.

"Oh, Sinan. Don't hurt yourself. We need you, and someone else need you to. Keep that in mind."

Megatron smirked and Sinan smiled. A little bit confused what he just said.

She walked the door out and there stood Soundwave. Waiting for her. He nodded her.

"Hi Soundwave." And he nodded again that he saw her hand and grabbed it. "Oh that's nothing just a anger moment." Soundwave shook his head and leaded to the hallway to the medic bay.

"Ey, Soundwave! That's not necessary!" Soundwave stood still. "Here take a look." Sinan showed her hand to Soundwave. It was still bleeding. And then it suddenly stopped. Then the crack was gone. Soundwave was amazed and watched her hand a little bit closer. No scratch was left. He looked at het face.

"Pretty amazing isn't it? I only can do this with small injuries." She smiled to Soundwave. "now if it's possible I really want to fly."

Soundwave nodded and walked with Sinan to the entrance of the ark, transformed and flew away with her.


End file.
